ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Castle/Episodes
List of episodes of Tiny Castle. It airs a new episode every Friday. Series 1 (2012-present) Season 1 first aired November 30th 2012. 1: The Beginning Griffin, Phoenix and Cyno must take on a big windy rain storm when it hits their world. It first aired on November 30, 2012. Creature Debuts: all Creatures except Sphinx & Sylph. 2: Let's Dance Rakshasa accepts Cyno to be her dancing partner for the 1st Annual Creature Dance Off. It aired on December 7, 2012. Creature Debuts: Spinhix and Slyph 3: The Case of The Missing Fairy Cookies Fairy's newly made Fairy Cookies are taken by a new creature. Griffin, Rakshasa, Bast and Cyno must find it before they get eaten. Creature Debuts: Owlman. It aired on December 14, 2012. 4: The Winter Soltstice Special All the creatures have a Winter Solstice party at night and is welcomed by a new creature. Creature Debuts: Holly Dryad and Tomten. It'll air on December 21, 2012. 5: The Great Slumber Party Kitsune invites Bast to her very 1st slumber party while Cyno and Preyton are on a pranking spree with the Minions. Creature Debut: None, Just the Minions. It'll air on December 28, 2012. 6: Rakshasa's Wish Rakshasa accidently wishes in a cave full of crystals which causes them to turn into a big crystal dragon. Creature Debut: Firework Fairy. It'll air on January 4, 2013. 7: It Came From Beyond Manticore, Sphinx, Bast and Cyno find Adlet in the crop circles. Creature Debut: Adlet. It'll air on January 11, 2013. 8: Water Sports with Siren Siren teaches all the creatures to swim with fun water sports. Creature Debut: Siren. It'll air on January 18, 2013. 9: Pegasus Knows It All Pegasus makes her very own talk show along with Hippocamp. Creature Debut: Hippocamp, It'll air on January 25, 2013. 10: The Rise of Bunyip Phoenix gets scared by Bunyip while on a hike. Creature Debut: Bunyip. It'll air on February 1, 2013. 11: Cockatrice & The Sea Cockatrice goes swimming with Phoenix. Creature Debut: Leviathan. It'll air on February 8, 2013. 12: Sylph's Rival Cupid and his golden brother tease Sylph on Valentines Day. Creature Debut: Cupid, It's Golden Variant and Love-Less Bunyip. It'll air on February 15, 2013. 13: The Cousin of Griffin Griffin meets his cousin for the first time. Creature Debuts: American Griffin. It'll air on February 22, 2013. 14: Bast's Crush Bast falls in love with Marozi. Creature Debuts: Marozi. It'll air on March 1, 2013. 15: Arabian Nights Genie says that she has a secret crush on Djinn. Creature Debut: Djinn and Android. It'll air on March 8, 2013. 16: Cold To The Touch Phoenix and Griffin meets the new Mountain and Polar Creatures. Creature Debuts: Satyress, Ice Golem, Fire Golem, Marid, Minotaur, Nanuk, Hob, Slush Troll and Fog Monster. It'll air on March 15, 2013. 17: Double Trouble Pheonix and Griffin meet Banshee and Puck while at a carnival. Creature Debuts: Banshee and Puck. It'll air on March 22, 2013. 18: Vily & The Yeti Cyno and Griffin go a quest. Creature Debut: Vily and Yeti. It'll air on March 29, 2013 on Good Friday. 19: The Legend of The Moon Hare Phoenix tells everybody the story of the Moon Rabbit. Creature Debut: Moon Hare (You can't see him in the episode, Only his shadow). It'll air on April 5, 2013. 20: Fly Gargoyle Fly Gargoyle learns to fly upon her enterence. Creature Debut: Gargoyle and Moon Hare. It'll air on April 12, 2013. 21: Piksy's Garden Piksy, Cyno and Satyress work on a garden. Creature Debut: Mountain Piksy. It'll air on April 19, 2013. 22: Melody of The Flute The Creatures discover the mystery sound. Creature Debut: Faun. It'll air on April 26, 2013. 23: A Bird's Rival Griffin finally meets his rival Tengu. Creature Debut: Tengu. It'll air on May 3, 2013. 24: Lizard of Flames Salamandra does a fire show but Bunyip kept getting attacked by the flame. Creature Debut: Salamandra. It'll air on May 10, 2013. 25: Calming Down Fairy gets a nightmare while sleeping over with Pheonix. Creature Debut: Undine. It'll air on May 17, 2013. 26: Three Heads Are Better Than One The gang meets Hydra and his older brother. Creature Debut: Hydra. It'll air on May 24, 2013. 27: Coralantis The Creatures go to Corallantis to meet Coral Nixie. Creature Debut: Coral Nixie. It'll air on May 31, 2013. 28: Fire & Ice Phoenix meets her rival Alcyone. Creature Debut: Alcyone. It'll air on June 7, 2013. 29: The Ghost of Fuji Mountain Doing a trip to Japan, Griffin, Phoenix and Cyno meet a ghost named Yuki-Onna. Creature Debut: Yuki-Onna. It'll air on June 14, 2013. 30: Cyno's Illness When Cyno caught a bad flu virus, Pheonix and Griffin must find a replacement for him. Creature Debut: Zephyr. It'll air on June 21, 2013. 31: Wisps Power Doing a power out, Wisp and her long lost sister Ember Wisp must bring the power back. Creature Debut: Ember Wisp. It'll air on June 28, 2013. 32: Tree Love Tomten got a crush on Pine Dryad. Creature Debut: Pine Dryad. It'll air on July 5, 2013. 33: Vote! Vote! The Creatures must vote for Griffin for president. Creature Debut: Patriot Mermaid. It'll air on July 12, 2013. 34: Don't Wake Leshy The creatures don't want to wake up Leshy. Creature Debut: Leshy. It'll air on July 26, 2013. 35: Christmas In July!?! Holly Dryad returns without Tomten to do a christmas play. It'll air July 26, 2013. 36: The Rap Battle Phoenix does a rap battle with Ifrit. Creature Debuts: Ifrit. It'll air on August 9, 2013. 37: Phoenix in Wonderland Phoenix accidently fell into a hole thinking it's a trap and meets new creatures. Creature Debuts: Jotunn, Sidhe, Frost Nymph, Basilisk and Worker Centaur. It'll air on September 6, 2013. Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists